


Alleyways

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Dark, Evil Chimera pack, Fear, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pining, kidnap, self hating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: It started off innocent





	Alleyways

It was a crisp fall evening when Stiles came to the burnt out shell of the Hale house. Derek was on a run, and stopped at the ruins, to- reminisce. Then he hears Stiles' jeep pull up. 

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked as he walked outside from where the door used to be. Stiles hops out of his car, gangly legs falling to the crunchy orange leaves on the forest floor and slams his jeep door shut. 

"Listen," Stiles says, walking a bit closer, so he's standing on the porch, a few feet away from Derek, "I know Scott's not in your pack. But-"

Stiles sighs. Derek crosses his arms.

"Okay," he starts again, "I know you hate me. But I've been doing some research about that Fairy- demon, thingy- and I think I know how to stop it. So how about we pretend that we actually tolerate each other, and I help you and your pack."

Derek looks him up and down. His hands are on his hips, and he's shaking. "How long have you been waiting to say this?" He asks back.

"A week!" Stiles yells. Derek thinks he can hear birds flying away from further in the woods. "It's been driving me fucking crazy!"

Derek almost laughs. But he keeps his face clear. "Okay. You can help."

And that's where it all started.

-

Derek slid through Stiles' window, into brightly lit bedroom. Something crunches under his boot, and Derek looks down to see papers flooding the floor. He looks up to wear Stiles is sitting crisscross on his bed, reading the bestiary. 

"It's four am," Derek says simply, stepping through the papers, and walking over to his unmade bed.

Stiles has dark circles under his eyes, and he has three empty coffee mugs on the bedside table. "You're the one sneaking in my room so late," Stiles retorts, not bothering to look up from his work.

Derek sits at the edge of the bed. He stays until the sun starts shining through the window, and they can both hear the birds chirping in the trees.

Stiles yawns, and stretches his tired arms, then rubs his eyes.

"You should sleep," Derek says, standing, "you have school tomorrow." 

"Nah, nah, I'm-" he yawns, "-I'm fine, we should- figure out how to kill the fairys."

Derek pushes all the paper off of Stiles' bed, and lifts of the covers, standing expectantly. Stiles sighs, muttering, "what are you, my mom?" As he climbs under the blanket, and curls into himself.

Derek turns off the light, and escapes through the window without another word.

-

Derek watches as the full moon is hidden away by the nights black clouds. He turns from the giant windows and to the dark loft, every peice of furniture being lit up by the bright moonlight.

They made it through the night without a single injury. Stiles had a very thought out, in dept plan, that worked very well. 

Derek looks down at the couch, at Stiles' sleeping form. One arm is hanging off the cushions, and the other is resting on top of his plaid shirt. He's shivering, as it's a cold, fall night.

Derek picks up the brown blanket hanging across the back of the couch, and lays it on top of the boy. Then he stares at him. Just sleeping. He's so loud, and hyper when he's awake, but asleep, his pale face is so calm. 

Derek isnt proud to admit how long he stood on the carpet and watched Stiles sleep.

-

Derek watches from the livingroom couch as Stiles puts a roasted chicken in the oven, and sets the timer. Derek quickly looks back to the TV (that Stiles forced him to buy), as Stiles walks into the room, and flops down onto the couch, directly next to Derek.

"It'll be ready in an hour," Stiles says, leaning against the chairs arm, and resting his feet on Derek's lap.

"I don't know why you made that," Derek says, purposely staring at the TV, and not at Stiles, "the packs not even coming over tonight, it'll just be us."

"You need to start eating regular meals. You can't just eat raw rabbits in the woods for dinner everynight. Plus I'm an amazing cook, so, you're lucky," he says back.

Derek smiles. "Thanks, _mom_."

Stiles laughs hysterically. "I didn't even know you were capable of jokes. Wow."

They watch TV in comfortable silence for a while. Until Stiles pulls his feet off of Derek's lap, and sits up. Derek looks to him with comfusion. "Can I ask you something?" Stiles asks.

Derek hesitantly nods at the serious tone. Stiles scratches the back of his neck nervously, then asks, "am I- am I part of the pack?"

Derek stares at him. He looks hopeful. Derek didn't think anyone would ever really _want_ to be part of his pack. Derek feels a sense of- something- fill him, as he answers, "Yeah."

Relief floods Stiles' face. "Okay," he says, trying to keep his voice neutral, but failing, "that's- cool, good to know."

-

Sun rays flood across the floor, on a sunny Saturday afternoon. Derek is sitting on the couch, Erica sprawled out next to him, and Isaac lying on his side on the ottoman, the TV playing something Derek isn't paying attention to.

There's a small vibration in Dereks pocket, so he pulls out his cellphone, only to see a message from Stiles.

"Who's that?" Erica asks, sitting up from her spot to peer over at Dereks phone.

"It's his boyfriend," Isaac laughs from the chair. Erica laughs in response, glancing at the message and who it's from.

"What?" Derek asks, confused as he looks down at the lit up screen. The text reads, _Wanna go see a movie?_

Derek texts back, _sure. I'll pick you up in an hour_

"Stiles," Erica says, smirking, "You're in love with him."

Derek shakes his head, closing his phone. "That's ridiculous," he says back simply.

They both continue to laugh. Derek continues to shake his head. Because that's ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

-

It's a rather cold night. The sounds of crunching leaves echo though the forest, along with the sounds of quiet talking among Derek's pack, between Erica and Stiles. They're discussing the logistics of some new superhero movie. 

Derek stuffs his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. They've spent three weeks tracking a troll, Derek and Stiles have spent countless nights researching. 

"Hey," Stiles says, walking up closer to Derek. He's shivering again. Humans. They get so cold, so easily. Having a human in his pack is a liability, more than anything.

"Here," Derek mutters, pulling off his coat, and putting it over Stiles' shoulders. Stiles slips his skinny arms through the heavy jacket, and crosses his arms over his chest for warmth.

"Thanks," he says, flashing Derek a friendly smile.

Derek sighs, as they continue to walk ahead. "Are you sure you can handle this?" Derek asks, "I still think you should have stayed at the loft."

"Jesus Christ, _mom_ ," Stiles mutters, adding a small laugh at the end, "I have the potions Deaton gave me. I can handle myself."

Derek shakes his head. "That's not what I- I- I only meant- I know you can handle yourself, Stiles."

Before Stiles responds, a branch cracks in the distance. Everyone stops dead in their tracks. Derek's eyes shine red. "Was that the troll?" Isaac asks, stepping closer to Derek, eyes glowing yellow.

Isaac's question is answered when the troll jumps out from behind the treeline, and begins to run over. It's ten feet tall, and has blood dripping down its mouth, so- out of instinct- he pushes Stiles out of the way, and runs at the monster.

The thing knocks all his betas on the ground in less than a minute, and scratches a line across Erica's chest. Derek sees from the corner of his eye Stiles crouch down next to her, and try to help her stop the bleeding.

The thing pins Derek's arm behind his back, and then throws him to the dirt. He spits out thick red blood. They werent prepared for this fight, he realizes. 

A roar rips through the night, causing Derek, the pack and even the troll to look up the hill from where the noise came from. A pair of glowing red eyes stare back at the pack, then something comes running. The alpha rips his claws through the trolls chest, and lands on his feet.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a whole pack of betas follow their alphas lead and attack the beast, scratching at his legs, trying to get him down. And it works, for the most part.

But, slower, this time, the betas go down. The two guys, then the girl, then it's only the alpha, who seems very strong, as he barely has a scratch on him. 

"Duck!" Stiles yells, standing. The alpha quickly glances at him, then ducks down. Stiles throws a glass vile full of orange liquid, and it shatters against the trolls chest. The troll goes up in flames, and an inhuman scream fills the woods. The troll escapes away, running through the trees, out of sight.

Derek stands, along with the alphas pack of betas. Derek holds the cut on his arm, as his betas start to stand as well. 

"Who are you?" Stiles is the one to ask, walking up next to Derek, and standing close to him. 

The alpha casually brushes dirt off of his shirt. His three betas stand behind him, all looking very nonchalant for people who just fought a troll. "I'm Theo," The alpha says, flashing a charming smile, "we were driving though town, we heard the fight. Thought we could help."

Stiles glances suspiciously to Theo, then to Derek for a reaction. Derek keeps his face blank, unsure how to feel about this pack. "I'm Derek," he greets, "we've been tracking that troll for weeks."

"Well you're not gonna kill it without some serious man power," Theo says, crossing his arms, "we can help. But I think you're gonna need some more planning."

"We can use their help," Boyd says quietly to Derek. 

"Okay," Derek says after a moment of considering, "yeah. We could use help."

-

Derek stares down at his coffee cup, as he listens to Theo speak.

"We just finished tracking a coven of witches," Theo explains, sitting on the couch with the rest of his pack, Tracey, Corey, and Josh, drinking tea. "We live in LA, but we were gonna stop here for the night."

"Good thing you found us when you did," Isaac says from his seat on the ottoman.

Stiles comes from the kitchen, and takes a seat on the arm of Dereks chair. He's staring at Theo suspiciously. Theo smiles, and says, "well, it really wasn't us that drove it away," he looks to Stiles, "you did a great job."

"Thanks," Stiles mutters insincerely, still looking very unbelieving. Theo's smile doesn't fall.

"We should go find a hotel," Tracey says, checking her watch, "it's late."

"Yeah," Theo says, standing, placing his mug down on the coffee table, "we can come back tomorrow and start planning. Sound good?"

Derek only nods. Theo flashes another smile, and he and his pack leave the loft.

-

"I don't trust them," Stiles says, sun shining on his face, as he and Derek walk through the warm forest, leaves and twigs crunching underneath their feet.

"You don't trust anyone," Derek says, sniffing the air. They're trying to find the trolls hideout, before the sun goes down and he comes back. Theo and Tracey seperated from them a mile back, to cover more ground.

"Especially him," Stiles says, glancing around the autumn struck forest, "there's something off about him, I can feel it. I have an instinct about these things."

Derek rolls his eyes. "I think I'll stick with my instinct, thanks."

Stiles sighs. They walk quietly for a few minutes. Then Derek glances at Stiles. He's pale. He was pale all summer, too. "Okay," Derek mutters, "what do you think he's going to do?"

"I don't know," Stiles mutters, thinking, "but I don't think he's really gonna help us."

"Just-" Derek starts, then stops, thinking of the right words to say, "please, try to- tolerate them. Once this troll is dead, they'll be gone, and we'll never have to see them again."

Stiles crosses his arms. "Fine." He mutters. Derek just brushes it off

Derek wishes he had listened.

-

The tap of Dereks pen against his paper fills his ears. Tonight both packs are gathered in Dereks loft, researching. Plotting, in Stiles' case. Derek puts down his article and rubs his tired eyes. Derek turns his head to the table, to see Stiles next to Theo, Boyd, and Josh, talking.

"If three of us come in from the front, the rest can sneak on top of the cave and sneak up on it. Then, we can throw a stronger elixir, and kill it." Stiles is saying, circling spots on a map of the preserve.

Josh is saying something back to him in agreement, but Theo is just staring at Stiles. At his face. His eyes are glassy, and he has a slight smile on his face. Derek has caught himself staring at Stiles more than a few times, but for some reason he feels- something- when he catches Theo staring.

Derek stands, and walks over to the table. Theo's pack have been around constantly for nearly two weeks. The pack likes them, especially Theo. Well, except Stiles. He was at first rude, but now he's indifferent, and just wants this to end as quickly as possible.

Derek stands next to Boyd and pretends to look down at the map. "Okay, so Isaac, you, and Corey should be the ones to get his attention," he says to Josh.

He continues to talk, but Derek focuses on the way Theo is staring at Stiles. Like- like he's his _boyfriend_ or something. It's making Dereks blood boil, but he can't understand why. Stiles, after he's finished talking, notices the staring as well.

"What?" He mutters, staring Theo down, a look of slight disgust and confusion coating his face. 

Theo lets out a chuckle, smiling on his lips. "Nothing," he answers lightly. Stiles narrows his eyes. Erica from the kitchen calls out his name, and Stiles leaves walks away. Derek certainly does not miss the way Theo stares at his ass as he goes. Derek holds back a growl.

-

"Are you cold?" Derek hears Theo ask, as they walk through the forest in the dead of night. Derek glances behind him, at the two packs walking together. Theo is walking next to Stiles, who's wearing nothing more than a hoodie, arms crossed over his chest, shivering.

"No." Stiles says simply, not even trying to hide the lie on his voice. 

Theo smiles, shaking his head as he pulls his brown winter coat off of his body, and hanging it over Stiles' shoulders. Stiles looks bitter, as he pulls his arms through the sleeves. The coat hangs off his skinny body.

Derek turns away from them, and stares ahead. He ignores the claws that have grown on his hand.

-

An orange glow brightens Derek's otherwise dark loft, as he steps in with brown paper bags of groceries. Theo is in the kitchen, pouring pasta into a metal pot over the stove.

"Hey, Derek," Theo says, charming smile on his face. Derek nods his head in greeting, and places the bags on the counter behind Theo. He glances around the loft, and sees that no one is here.

"Tracey went to take a walk," Theo says, as if reading Dereks mind, "all this troll stuff is stressful."

Derek nods again in agreement. He tolerates Theo. But after- well, he keeps staring at Stiles, and maybe it's making Derek- protective. Over his pack mate. As any alpha would be when another alpha starts to flirt with their human beta.

"It's getting pretty cold out," Theo says casually, stirring his pasta. Derek nods and grunts in agreement. Winter is coming sooner than it should.

Derek begins to put cans into the loft's cabinet, when Theo asks, "Can I ask you a serious question?" Derek turns around to see Theo leaning against the oven. Derek hesitantly nods.

"I want to ask Stiles out on a date," Theo says, smiling a bit, that charming smile he always wears. 

Derek swallows. "What?"

Theo shrugs. "I like him. He's smart, and cute. And I think that we'd be a good couple. But your his alpha, so I'll back off if you don't want me to."

Derek looks back down at his cans. He swallows again, and behind to casually put them away. "You can- do whatever you want," he says, then coughs, "it's his decision. I- I don't control him."

"Okay," Theo says happily, "I'll ask him out then. Thanks."

Derek doesn't comment on how his claws did into one of the soup cans and spills it on his table.

-

"Did you tell Theo to ask me out?!" Stiles yells as soon as he storms into the loft. Derek watches his silhouette as he walks by the window.

"No," Derek says, "he asked me if he had permission to ask you out, and I said yes. What are you doing here so late?"

"Theo just asked me out!" Stiles yells, flipping the light switch. The room fills with bright yellow light, and Derek can finally see Stiles clearly. His eyes widen when he sees Stiles' jacket askew, and his shirt pulled up a bit to reveal a sliver of his stomach.

"What happened?!" Derek yells, jumping up off the couch and walking over to him, "what the hell did he do to you?!"

"He tried to kiss me," Stiles says, pulling his shirt down, and his jacket up, "very aggressively, then when I turned him down, he said that he wants me to join his pack, and that I was going to."

Derek processes all the information for half a second, then grabs his jacket, and storms out of the loft, ignoring Stiles' questions that ring out.

-

As soon at the wooden hotel room door opens, Derek charges in, and slams Theo against the wall. Theo looks surprised for a moment, then smirks. Tracey, from her spot on the bed, stands and growls, but Theo says, "relax. It's fine."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Derek yells, eyes glowing red, and teeth growing into fangs in his mouth. 

"What?" Theo says, laughing, "just because you won't fuck him no one else can?"

Dereks fist collides with Theo's face, and a crack echoes through the room. Theo's looks back to Derek, blood dripping from his nose, and laughs again. "C'mon, you said you didn't mind if I asked him out."

"He's not joining your pack," Derek growls out, "and you can't make him. You stay the hell away from us!"

Derek releases Theo, and backs off, as Theo wipes his blood away with the back of his arm. Before he can say anything else though, Derek walks out of the hotel room and slams the door shut.

-

When Derek returns to his loft, after threatening Theo, and going for a run to expel rage, it's nearly three AM. He walks in, and the apartment is dark, the only light is the glowing blue shine from the TV. Stiles is lying on the couch, watching some black and white movie.

"Hey!" Stiles says, jumping up off the couch as soon as he sees Derek step in. "Where the hell were you?! You've been gone for hours, where did you go?!"

"I went to Theo's," Derek says, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it over his chair. Stiles' eyes widen. "He won't bother you, or any of us, again. I'm sorry that he- tried to kiss you."

"It's okay," Stiles says, voice soft, crossing his arms, "it's not your fault, he was just a douche bag."

Derek lets out a small, silent laugh. "I'll make you tea," Stiles says, walking over to the kitchen. Derek nods, and sits down on the couch. He watches the TV for a few minutes, until Stiles returns and hands him a hot mug of tea.

"You should stay here tonight," Derek says, taking a sip, "they'll probably be gone by morning, but I think you're safer sleeping here. Just in case."

"Okay," Stiles says, yawning. He grabs a throw blanket from the couch and throws it over them both. ".. Thanks. For- you know, defending my honor."

Derek laughs again, and so does Stiles. Stiles rests his head against the couches arm. As soon as Stiles drifts off to sleep, so does Derek. He had no idea that this would be the last time he'd see Stiles.

-

Stiles went missing the next day.

Derek awoke to a bright light radiating around the room through the windows into the loft. Derek rubs his tired eyes, and looks to his left, where he assumes Stiles is. But Stiles isn't there.

Derek stands, and looks around. The door is wide open. Derek yawns, as he walks out of it, down into the parking lot, where he assumes Stiles is taking out the garbage or something. But he's not by the dumpster. "Stiles?" Derek calls, looking around. But Stiles is nowhere in sight.

Out of the corner of Dereks eye, he sees a blur jeep, still in the parking lot. "Stiles?!" Derek calls again, more urgent this time.

Derek runs back into the loft, and checks every corner, just to make sure Stiles really isn't here, he even holds onto the unrealistic hope that he is. But he's nowhere to be found, and Derek can't hear his heartbeat. 

-

The sheriffs station wall hits Derek' back with more force than he thought impossible with a human's strength. "Where the hell is he?!" The sheriff yells, face, that's usually calm, filled with uncharacteristic rage. 

"I don't know," Derek says, voice forced. He came to the sheriff right after he told the pack, and they began looking for him. But now he's regretting his decision to even tell the sheriff at all.

The sheriff releases Derek, and turns, letting in a deep breath, seemingly to calm himself. Then he turns back to Derek, and asks more calmly, but voice still shrill, "What happened?"

Derek swallows. "There was a new pack, and the alpha made a move on him," he explains simply, "I think- I know that he took him."

Sheriff Stilinski scratches the back of his neck, a move that's so _Stiles_ that Derek finds himself suddenly beyond desperate to get him back right this very second. "So you're telling me a crazy werewolf who has a romantic interest in my son, kidnapped him?"

Derek slowly nods, aware of how awful it all sounds. "Well find him," Derek promises, "it's been less than twelve hours. They couldn't have gotten far."

The sheriff rubs his eyes. "Okay," he says, turning to his desk, "I'll can file a report. Get some officers looking."

Derek turns to walk out, before he's stopped by the sheriffs voice says from behind him, "And God help me, Hale, if you don't find me son-"

"I know," Derek interupts, "I'll find him."

-

The car echoes with the sound of Dereks ringtone. Derek glances at the phone sitting on the dashboard, and instantly slams on the breaks when he sees Theo's name pop up on the caller idea. Derek raises the phone to his ear, and presses answer.

Before he can say anything, a voice on the other line says, " _Derek, I don't have that much time to talk, so listen, okay?_ " Derek realizes it's Stiles voice, panicked and rushes on the other line.

"Stiles?!" Derek yells, "are you alright? Did-"

" _Derek_ ," Stiles' voice comes out panicked again, " _please- just- listen, okay_?"

Derek swallows, and takes a deep breath, "okay," he says, voice forcibly normal.

" _I'm okay_ ," Stiles says, sniffing. Derek tries to listen for sounds on the other line, but can only hear Stiles' voice. " _I'm alive. But you can't come look for me. You just-I can't leave, you have to swear you won't come after me, Derek, please_."

Derek grits his teeth. He can't promise that, he'll never stop looking. But Stiles sounds panicked and scared, and Derek thinks that Theo's listening in on the conversation, and threatening him, so he responds, "I promise."

Stiles lets out a breath of relief. Then Derek hears a noise from the other line. He thinks it's talking, and his eyes start to flow red. " _Tell everyone I'm okay, alright? They- they won't hurt me, don't worry, Derek, okay_?"

Derek breaths through his nose. "Okay," he says back simply. 

" _hang up_ ," Theo's voice from the other line says, voice distant and far away. 

" _I have to go,_ " Stiles says, sniffing again, " _I'll- just- take care of yourself, okay, don't worry about me_."

Then the line goes dead.

-

Derek watches the the forest whip past him in the light of a winter day as he sprints. His bare feet are getting scratched on twigs and branches, but this does not slow him down. He runs as fast as he possibly can, trying to follow Stiles' fading scent. 

He can hear Erica and Boyd's footsteps behind him, and he can vaguely hear them calling out his name. But he drowns it all out, desperate to find Stiles. The forest ends at an abandoned street. Across from it, where Stiles' fading scent originated from is a motel. Derek runs to it without second thought. 

He listens for a heartbeat he cannot hear, and then runs into the motels office. The man at the desk gives him a strange look, before Derek yells, "Where is Stiles?!"

Erica is quick to run in after him, and say much more reasonably to the man, "we're looking for our friend, his name is Stiles Stilinski, has anyone by that name come here?"

The man gives Derek an odd look, then turns to Erica, and says, "no ones been up here for a week. We don't get much business."

Derek growls, as Boyd says, "well has anyone named Raeken come here?" 

The man shakes his head. Of course, Theo probably used again name. Erica steps closer to the desk, and says desperately, "please, our friend has been kidnapped. He's tall, has brown hair, pale. Are you sure he hasn't been here?"

A look of resignation fills the mans old features, and he says, "yeah actually, kid like that came here about two weeks ago, but he was with a group of other kids- uh, a guy with blonde hair bought the room-"

"What room?!" Derek demands, hands flat on the desk, forcing his eyes not to turn red.

"Room eight-"

Derek runs out of the office, and to the motel rooms. He breaks down door eight with ease, and smells the room. Stiles' scent mingled with Theo's fills his nose. Also the underlying smell of-

"Sex." Erica says in a small voice, as the realization hits all of them. Derek growls, and scratches the white stained wall behind him, rage filling his lungs, and red covering his eyes.

"We have to track his scent," Derek says, leaving the room, sun filling his eyes. 

"It ends here, Derek," Boyd says, with concern. Derek growls again. As Erica walks outside holding a small brown bag.

"Deaton told us about these," She explains, "they hide scents, and they're all over the room. Theo must be trying to hide his scent. So we can't track them. Fuck."

Derek takes another whiff of the air, and the scent is gone.

-

The light of Spring leaks through the lofts big window. Derek stares down at the empty table, and doesn't notice the sunshine that's now in his line of vision.

"Derek," Isaac's voice echoes through the empty loft. Derek got rid of his TV. What's the point of it if no one is ever around to watch it?

"Derek," Isaac repeats, stepping closer to the table, "we think we know what town they're in."

It's been nearly six months, since Theo kidnapped Stiles. And the only lead they've found in that time was a single scent that led to an empty motel room. It's fair to say Derek has given up hope.

"Derek!" Isaac shouts, causing Derek to finally look up at the boy, "come on. We can't just give up on him."

Derek shakes his head. "I can't chase another lead that goes nowhere."

"We have to try," Isaac says, "and we think that this is real, okay? Just- be ready to leave in the morning. We have to try."

-

"Do you know a Theo Raeken?" Erica asks at the real estates office. They're in a small town in Oregon, filled with nothing but pine trees and tiny businesses. Derek doesn't know what led the pack here, but here they are.

"Reaken?" The old woman questions, taking off her glasses, "no Raeken. But I do know a Theo."

"What can you tell us about him, does he live in this town?" Isaac asks desperately. 

The woman folds her arms. "He's a young boy, but he lives on a big property outside of town. He comes into town sometimes, to the grocery store and whatnot. Always with this one girl with brown hair-"

"Tracey?" Derek asks, stepping foward.

"Yes, actually," she says, "what's the problem? Is he in some sort of trouble with the law?"

"Uh- yes," Erica says, "we think he kidnapped our friend, can you give us the address of his property?"

-

The Raeken property is guarded by a high fence. It only take a few seconds to jump it, but suddenly that's not the problem anyone. The forest is enormous, filled with many mixed scents, and it's hard to make out Theo's.

"Let's split up," Derek commands, looking around the thick trees. The pack disperses, and Derek heads north.

The newly blossoming trees are all in Dereks line of sight as he walks aimlessly, tracking the very vague scent of Theo and his pack. No Stiles, though.

The sound of something snapping fills Dereks ears. He looks down to the source of the noise, and sees a Squirrel caught, dead, in a big bear trap. Derek lets out a breath. He looks around the ground and sees its littered with bear traps. Derek can only assume it's so if Stiles runs, he won't get far.

As Derek watches where he walks, he also sees multiple deep holes with animals trapped inside. It makes him even more determined to find Stiles.

Suddenly, Dereks nose fills with a familiar smell. Stiles. Derek sprints to the source, and must go three miles before he stumbled across a huge house, in the middle of the trees. Derek can hear Stiles' steady heartbeat coming from the inside.

Derek doesn't bother to knock or ring the doorbell, he just breaks the wooden door down, and rushes in. The room he comes into is empty, so Derek runs into the next room, where he can hear a voice say, "Theo?"

The voice came from Stiles, Derek realizes when he stops dead in his tracks in the livingroom. Stiles is sitting on a big red couch, cup of coffee in his hands, TV on in front of him. The look is so casual that Dereks is shell shocked for a moment. He was expecting Stiles chained up somewhere, or locked in a room, anything but- _this_.

"Derek?!" Stiles says, seemingly just as shocked, jumping up from the couch. His mug drops to the floor with a shatter, and coffee floods the wood underneath him.

"Stiles," Derek says, relief replacing shock. He's not bruised, nor has one single scratch on him. 

Stiles's eyes are wide, and his mouth is open. "W-what- how did you find me?"

"The pack," Derek says, voice shaky, "we've been looking for months. I- I are you alright?."

"I'm-" Stiles starts, then cuts himself off with a ragged breath, "I'm fine, Derek."

"Come on," Derek says, "let's-"

Stiles takes a step bsckeard. "You need to leave," he says, glancing nervously at the door, "they just went for a walk and hour ago, Theo will be back soon."

Derek frowns at the fear in his voice. Why didn't he find him sooner? He could have saved him six months of fear and pain. "You're safe, now," Derek says, "you don't have to be afraid of Theo. We came to save you, Stiles."

"I'm not," Stiles clarifies, "it's just- he won't be too welcoming. It's not safe _for you._ "

Before Derek speaks, the sound of footsteps descending the stairs fills the house. "Stiles, is everything-" a voice says, Corey, Derek realizes as he comes into the room and stops dead in his tracks.

Dereks eyes glow red, and he growls at the beta in front of him. "Hey, Derek, stop." Stiles says, though, and Derek turns to him with a look of confusion. Shouldn't he want Derek to defend him? Shouldn't he want Theo's pack to be hurt?

"Don't hurt him,' Stiles says, walking foward, and grabbing Dereks arm. "Derek, really, you have to go before Theo gets back, or else-"

The door bursts open before Stiles can finish his thought. Tracey enter the room, dragging Isaac along with her, paralyzEd.

Derek stares down at Isaac's paralyzed body with confusion. "That's not possible-"

"They're chimeras, Derek," Stiles interupts, "they're not just wolves. Tracey's half kanima."

Theo then steps into the room, an eerily calm look on his face. He circles around Derek, and walks next to Stiles. "That's right," he says, looking at Isaac's body. Then he turns to Stiles and says, "didn't I tell you he'd come for you if you called?"

Stiles sighs, seeming not at all afraid of the werewolves presence next to him. "Don't hurt him," he says to Theo, "he'll leave, you promised you wouldn't hurt him."

"He's not going with you," Tracey says, causing Derek to turn to her, features shifting back to normal, "he likes it here. You can't just-"

"Tracey, relax," Theo says soothingly. One of his hands move to rest on the small of Stiles' back, as he says, "Stiles isn't going anywhere. Right, Stiles?"

Stiles sighs again. Derek lets out a quiet growl at the way Theo is touching him. "Derek, please, just go home," he tries again.

"No," Derek says, fangs in his mouth, "I'm here to help you. They kidnapped you-"

Tracey scoffs and rolls her eyes, as Stiles explains, "I know, but I- it's better if I stay. They need me. I'm part of their pack now, they won't hurt me."

Theo's hand starts to rub Stiles' arm lovingly. It makes Derek sick, and more sick when Stiles doesn't move away at all. "You heard him. You had your chance, Derek. He's mine now."

Before Derek knows it, he's tackling Theo to the floor, trying to rip out his throat. Hand move to the back of his shirt, trying to pull him off, and he realizes with a sick feeling in his gut that it's Stiles, and he's yelling, "Derek, don't, get off!"

Tracey and Corey pull him off of Theo, and throw him roughly to the ground next to Isaac. Stiles helps Theo up, even though it seems Theo is fine.

"Derek, you have to go! Please!" Stiles yells, seeming genuinely angry.

"Stiles, they-"

"I know what they did," he says, "and I realize how fucked up this is, but I want to stay. They're not forcing me, okay, I swear, so please don't make me leave."

Derek stares at him with hurt eyes, color fading back to the normal green. He's right. Derek can't force him to leave. He- doesn't have the right to force him. He's obviously made up his mind. He wasn't chained to a wall, he could leave if he wanted to. Derek slowly stands. ".. Okay," he whispers.

Slowly, Derek grabs Isaac from the floor and leaves the house. Later, the pack catch up to him, and when they ask him what happened, he doesn't know how to answer.

-

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone want another story, the same events from Stiles' p.o.v? Let me know!


End file.
